Drarron, Draco's lust
by dangerous-places
Summary: Draco and Harry have some time alone. What will Draco choose to do?


SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. Chapter two; Draco's lust. Enjoy.

It was a Sunday morning, just early enough that the only things moving in this old castle were the rats and spiders. Harry didn't know why he was up so early, actually he didn't know why he hadn't slept all night. It was autumn, and Harry sat on the iced grass, which was soaking through his trousers, but he felt some warm from the rising sun. He always came to this spot to think, it was quiet and there was a small gap in the forbidden forest which let a glimmer of golden red light through to hit Harry's face.

"Potter?" a voice called from behind him. It was stern and sleepy, and heavy enough that it could only be one person.

Harry was surprised, he didn't even have to turn to know who it was, and his only words were, "stalking me now, Malfoy?" He gave a small chuckle, followed by a smirk which almost formed into a full grin. Draco seemed to have this effect on Harry.

"You wish. I was just coming out to… um…" Draco trailed off, not remembering what he came out for. "Oh yes! I was just coming out to try to find the quaffle my father bought me, I was testing it out the other day and threw it somewhere over here."

Draco never seemed to stop saying about his father, or quidditch. Harry wouldn't have minded a conversation with Draco if he didn't bring up "father this" and "father that".

"Yeah I saw it, it's back a bit." Harry suddenly felt tense. He remembered his choice between Ron and Draco. He knew he shouldn't hesitate to choose Ron, he was the better option, but there was something… rebellious about a bad boy like Draco. Harry couldn't help but love the tall boy's muscular figure, bright blonde-almost-white hair and his tough, brisk voice.

Draco noticed a change in Harry's tone. What had he done to upset Harry? He knew sometimes he went too far, but he couldn't help it. Which resulted in him sitting down beside Harry, unknowing of the frost on the tip of the grass, and asking the boy "Has you and Weasley had a fight?" He snickered, knowing he had struck a nerve, but he just wanted Harry to talk to him. He wasn't ready to let this conversation sink, this was the first time they might not be interrupted.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Harry snapped. He couldn't handle being teased for his sexuality by the boy who made him question it. "WHEN RON AND I FIGHT IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU." This startled Draco, Harry watched as this beautiful boy's face became paler, if possible, and his eyes became clouded. Harry knew he had hurt Malfoy, but he didn't regret it.

"H-Harry…" Draco looked to the ground, as if asking for the words to say. "I-I didn't know, I swear." He looked up at Harry, the boy he'd started liking, but refused to admit until now, he'd started fancying him. He looked at Harry's sparkling green eyes, they shone like newly grown grass in spring, and Harry's hair was dark and covered his lightning shaped scar, which always made Draco wonder. Draco always thought Harry was beautiful, he wasn't as tall as himself, and he didn't have as much muscle. It made Draco feel manlier, and made him wonder if he would be the man in their relationship if they had one. He reached up, and shuffled Harry's hair until he could see the scar.

"You…It amazes me." He touched the scar and Harry flinched, as if it still hurt from he got it as a baby. "The boy who lived." Draco mumbled. His eyes fixed themselves onto Harry's plump, red lips. They looked dried out from the cold, and his cheeks and nose were turning red.

When Harry noticed Draco watching his lips, his face became flustered and began to heat up. All he could think was 'Draco wouldn't…He's not like that…Is he?' Draco's giggle interrupted. "What?" Harry snapped.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Draco continued to smirk, eye's flickering from Harry's mouth to eyes and back again.

"What does tha-"Harry began but was cut off by the soft feeling of lips on his… No not soft, warm. Harry's eyes widened, was this actually happening? Was the boy Harry tried so hard not to like admitting he liked Harry, by kissing him? Draco's kiss wasn't as soft as Ron's. Draco's lips were hard and rough, digging into Harry's. Harry couldn't help but kiss back hard, and allow his hands to form around the other boy's neck, while his hands slipped around Harry's waist, making Harry fall back onto the grass, uncaring of the wet grass soaking into his back. Draco followed, his legs tangled in Harry's. He didn't know this sensation, but he didn't want it to end.

Harry's body was warm and panting underneath Draco's.

"Harry, are yo-"

"I prefer when you don't call me that." Harry reached for Draco's lips again.

When he was released, Draco tried again, "Potter-"Harry smiled, "Are you okay with this?" Draco knew it was only kissing, but he also knew this boy liked someone else.

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes, and before indulging in another kiss, whispered "no".

Draco didn't know what to do. Should he continue this with the boy he's liked for so long, knowing it was all wrong, or should he stop and allow Harry to be with Ron? Draco didn't like Ron at all. Ever since he saw the ginger haired kid with Harry, he's disliked him. He knew Ron would always be able to get closer to Harry than Draco ever could. He annoyed him, he wanted to be the friend Harry would turn to if he had a problem or if he was bored and just needed to talk. He knew he could kiss Harry all day if he was as close to him as Ron was. Draco was one hundred percent jealous of Ron Weasley.

His thoughts faded away as Harry dived into another kiss, tempting Draco to fall under a spell in which only Harry could trigger. It wasn't a spell like they had been taught in class, it was a spell that had no words, no swish and flicks, but may involve wand flicking. This thought made Draco chuckle under his breath, heating Harry's face.

"Why me?" Harry looked up at Draco, the smile never wavering from his pale face brightened by his flustered cheeks.


End file.
